Reborn vrkokuyo
by amal-rukia
Summary: que ce passerait t' ils si les kokuyos décident de sortir leur maitre de la prison? 6996.
1. réunion

Chapitre 1 : réunion

Maintenant, ou jamais, pas après 5 ou 10 ans, mais, maintenant, leurs vie, changera.

Une jolie fille entre dans le bâtiment, elle avait des cheveux rouges, elle portait des Clarinette, et puis, elle disait :

-vous êtes prés ?

-bien sur M.M ! Ken disait à haute voix.

-Ken, baisse ta vois. Chikusa disait calmement.

-comment veux tu que je sois calme Kakipi ! Toi aussi stupide fille !

Chrome regarde en silence, elle n'a rien dit, mais elle a pensé à la situation.

M.M dis :

-Demain, on va sauver Mukuro.

Chrome restait dans sa chambre, seule, mais, M.M entre, elle l'a regarde avec des yeux rempli de haine, elle disait :

-écoute moi, si, tu mets tes mains sur Mukuro, je te tuerai !

-Quoi ? Chrome et les autres vont le faire ? Tsuna cria à haute voix.

-Oui Tsunaze, ils vont se battre contre les vendices.

-Mais, Reborn ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Ils ont besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir !

-Chrome est avec eux.

-C'est le grand problème !

-Aie confiance en elle Tsuna.

Italie

La prison Vendices est attaquée ! Ken, Chikusa, M.M, et Chrome, ont battu les gardiens, mais ils étaient fatigués, jusqu ils ont trouvé leur chef. Ken a utilisé la Channel de Gorille, et a détruis la cellule de Mukuro. Mais, c'est trop tard, les démons sont arrivés.

Ils, n'avaient pas le pouvoir de se battre contre eux. Mais. Chrome s'est avancé en disant :

-Je vais les retardés.

-que dis tu idiote ! M.M cria.

-la seule raison que je suis la c'est pour sauver mukuro-sama, tans qu'il est libre, vous n'aurait plus besoins de moi.

Ken et Chikusa ont déjà avancé. M.M regardé Chrome, une larme est apparue dans son œil, puis, elle est partie.

Chrome crée des fleurs de lotus pour se protégeais des attaques, mais elle est déjà touché, elle pouvait sentir que son corps est fatigué, elle pouvait sentir que sa vie est en train de s'éteindre, mais, un souris est apparu sur son visage, elle murmura : _j…j'ai tenu… ma promesse._

M.M et les autres, étaient dans leurs cachette, ils étaient inquiets, _cette fille, est morte ?_ C'est que M.M pensa. Et peut-être c'est la réalité. Soudain, la porte s'est ouvris, leurs yeux regardaient étonnements, Chrome avec son corps qui ne cesse pas de faire sortir du sang, et jeté par terre.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Rencontre.


	2. rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Le corps de la fille était faible, ses organes commencent à disparaître, c'était la fin.

Soudainement, une lumière verte entoure son corps, tout le sang et les blessures ont disparu, elle ne semple plus souffrir. Ken, Chikusa et M.M étaient surpris, « _comment_ _elle a pu retarder les vendices ? »_

Chrome reste inconsciente, mais, elle s'est vite rétablie, elle ouvre les yeux, et disait « _ah! Je ne suis pas morte ? »_Elle voyait flou au début mais, plus tard, elle remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un aux prés d'elle, il était assis sur une chaise, avec ses cheveux blues, elle disait étonnement sans remarquer que son visage devient rouge :

-M….Mukuro ?

-Oya ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles directement avec mon propre nom.

-Ah ! P.. pardon ! Je s.. La fille était stopper pas les paroles de son maître

-C'est pas grave, on pars demain, repose toi.

Il quitta la chambre, la fille pensé, « _Demain, je ne serais plus avec Boss et les autres_ »

Japon, Kokuyo Land

Tout les kokuyo étaient heureux de revoir leur chef, mais, soudainement, il y eu une explosition au prés du bâtiment.

Chikusa prenait ses yo-yo, il y avait un homme devant eux, il portait des lunettes, avec un souris démonique, il regardé Chikusa et disait :

-Salut ! Mon nom est Julie Kaoto, si il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux me laisser passé.

Les yo yo de Chikusa sont covrés d'une flamme de pluie, à sa première lance, ils ont transpercé le corps de son ennemi, mais du brouillard apparaît !

-Une illusion ?

L'homme prenait une épée et coura vers son ennemi, Chikusa avait vite attaqué avec ses yo yo avant que Julie ne l'atteint, mais ce dernier coupa la corde est détruis l'arme en mille morceaux. Ken qui a tout vu utilise la Channel de lion, il attaqua en vitesse l'homme, il lui laisse une blessure grave, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'il a vu, le corps de Julie s'est transformé en squelette, il tenait la main de Ken, avec une grande force jusqu il lui casse son bras, Ken cria avec force a cause de souffrance.

-Une illusion.

Julie apparaît derrière lui et lui frappe forcement jusqu il ne pouvait plus bougeait, il disparaît, puis il se montra dans la forêt, Mukuro et M.M l'ont suivi. L'homme avait dans ses mains Chrome, elle était blessé comme si il y eu un combat entre eux.

-Que veut tu de Chrome ? Mukuro disait sérieusement.

-Elle est belle ! Mais ce n'est pas la raison, Je travaille pour la famille D.O.N, ils m'ont demandé de la kidnapper.

Il disparaît soudainement, M.M regarda Mukuro et disait :

-Que ferons nous ?

-Je m'en fous.

-Elle n'a aucune importance pour toi ? Elle fait parti des nôtres !

Mukuro reste silencieux, pour une raison, il voulait la sauver, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Défaite

Début de l'arc : D.O.N


	3. défaite

Chapitre 3 : Défaite.

Julie est arrivé à un château, il était vide, il enferme Chrome dans une chambre, puis, il regarde derrière lui et disait :

-Combien du temps tu te cachera, Mukuro Rokudo ?

- Ku fu fu fu, t'est pas mal, Julie Kaoto. Mukuro apparaît avec du brouillard.

Il prenait son Trident et se prépare pour le combat, l'autre prend deux épées. Le symbole de l'œil de Mukuro change en un, il crée un tremblement de terre, mais son ennemi n'est pas affecter, le symbole change en quatre. Julie utilise son épée pour bloquer, puis, il utilise la deuxième pour une contre attaque, Mukuro sauta vite pour l'éviter.

-Je me demande la raison pour laquelle tu es venu.

-Ne fais pas l'inconnu Kaoto.

-T'es venu sauver cette fille, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Mukuro s'est soudainement changé, son ennemi l'attaqua en vitesse, Mukuro bloqua l'attaque avec son arme, mais il a remarqué que la deuxième épée n'était plus la, mais, il sentait que son corps s'est transperce, Julie avait crée un clone qui a attaqué Mukuro par derrière. Mukuro commence a bougé lentement à cause de sa blessure, il change le symbole de son œil en un, il créa des fleurs de lotus pour attraper chaque parti de corps de Julie, puis il attaque avec son Trident.

-Trop faible. Julie disait et rira.

-Quoi ?

Mukuro était coincé et ne pouvait plus bougé, Julie lui a transpercé le corps avec son épée. Cette fois la blessure était plus dangereuse, le sang n'arrête pas de couler, il tomba.

Julie prend son corps et le jette de la fenêtre, un homme le trouva et le prend avec lui.

Hôpital Namimori.

Reborn entre dans le bureau d'un médecin, il le regardait pour un instant, c'est un bonhomme, long, des cheveux marrants, des lunettes, un doux sourire. Reborn lui disait :

-Le garçon que tu as trouvé est un membre des vongola.

-Je le sais bien, mais de qui s'agit il ?

-Ne fais pas l'inconnu Jim, c'est Mukuro Rokudo.

-Quoi ? Ça signifie que c'est le fils de Nosaru ? C'est pour ça qu'il y avait une grande ressemblance !

-Oui, ne lui dit surtout pas.

Jim s'est assit sur son bureau, il pensé au passé, et puis, il disait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude :

-Si ils ont attaqué Rokudo, je pourrais comprendre, mais, pourquoi cette fille ? Ce pourrait il que Chrome Dokuro soit …

Le Docteur ouvre un dossier qui était devant lui, il chercher les dernier né les quatorze ans passé, il disait :

-Bizarre, il n'y a pas le nom de Chrome Dokuro, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ? Si c'est vrai, alors c'est qui en réalité ? Pourquoi D.O.N l'ont kidnappé ?

Il a vu le nom d'une fille qui devrait déjà être morte, il a trouvé qu'il y avait une grande ressemblance.

-Quoi ? Morte à cause d'un accident de voiture ? Elle a perdu ses organes ? Impossible ! Elle est la fille de cet homme !

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre d'enfance.

Arc D.O.N


	4. Rencontre enfance

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre enfance.

Les Kokuyo étaient inquiets sur leur maître, Jim, les regarde, puis il leurs dis :

-Il va se rétablir bien tôt, il devra reposé, mais, vous pouvait le sortir.

Ken regarda ses deux camarades et leur dit :

-Alors, on va retourner à Kokuyo Land, Mukuro devrait reposer la bas.

-Idiot ! Mukuro n'arrivera pas a se rétablir dans un endroit comme celui la ! Cria M.M.

-Si je m'en souviens bien que Mukuro avait une maison, au Japon, il m'a dit qu'elle lui a été laissée par ses parents. Dit Chikusa.

Ils ont porté leur maître à sa maison, elle était jolie, ils étaient surpris, comment il a choisi de rester dans Kokuyo Land au lieu de venir ici ? Ils ont resté dans la chambre de Mukuro, Ken avait vu une boite sur la table, il cria :

-Il était ici !

-Que ce qu'il y a, Ken ? Dit M.M

-Le pendentif de Mukuro ! Il était toujours avec lui ! Il m'a dit qu'il était trop cher pour lui ! Il sera heureux quand il se réveille.

Japon, cinq ans plutôt.

Des vilains petits garçons étaient en train de déranger une petite fille, un garçon passa par la bas, il entendit tout.

-Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas vivre !

-Je ne peux pas imaginer que tes parents peuvent te supporté ! Je les trouve forts !

-Jamais tu ne seras accepté ! Quelqu'un comme toi n'a pas de place ici ! Ha ha !

La fille ne disait rien, elle était jolie, innocente, pourquoi alors ? Le garçon s'est approché d'eux et disait :

-Laisser cette fille ! Elle n'a rien fait.

-Pour qui tu te prends toi ?

Soudain, le garçon leurs montre un œil rouge, ou il était écrit six, les garçons étaient effrayer par son œil, ils se sont enfui au plus vite possible, quand les yeux des deux enfants se sont rencontré, la fille disait avec une voix base :

-M….Merci beaucoup, de m'avoir aidé.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais, normalement, ne devrais tu pas être effrayé par mon œil ?

-Pas du tout, la vérité que, je trouve que ton œil est joli. La fille disait ça en rougissant.

Le garçon était surpris pas cette réponse, pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui dit que son œil est joli, il sourit et regarde cette petite fille et lui demande :

-Quel est ton nom ?

La fille rougi encore et dit en le regardant :

-J….Je m'appelle Nagi.

-Nagi ? T'as un joli nom tu sais ?

-Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Mukuro Rokudo. Enchanté.

Mukuro a ouvrit les yeux, il trouve aux prés de lui son pendentif, il s'est lentement levé, puis, il disait :

Pourquoi ? Je m'en souviens de tout ça maintenant ?

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Sauvetage

Arc D.O.N


	5. Sauvetage

Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage.

Julie était en train de parler en téléphone, il termine et puis il regarde Chrome qui était devant lui, elle était effrayée, elle n'a ni son Trident, ni son anneau Vongola.

-Malheureusement, j'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer, j'aurais voulu te connaitre plus mais, c'est un ordre.

Julie prend son épée et attaque la jeune fille, soudain, l'attaque a été bloquée, quelqu'un en face de lui l'a fait, mais, ce n'est pas Chrome.

-T….toi !

Julie s'est éloigné, il était surpris, de le voir, de voir Mukuro Rokudo.

- Oh, il semble que je suis arrivé à temps. N'est ce pas, Chrome ?

-Mukuro ! Depuis quand ?

-Reste derrière, je vais le battre.

Mukuro avance vers son ennemi, mais, il a été stoppé par une main qui tenait le sien, Chrome ne pouvait rien dire, elle savait tout a propos du dernier combat.

-F…fais attention. Mukuro été surpris par sa réaction, mais il l'a donne un doux souris.

- ça suffit les oiseaux d'amour ! Battons nous ! Mukuro Rokudo !

Le trident est déjà près, Mukuro a changé le symbole de son œil en un, son anneau Vongola entouré des flammes, crée une illusion bien réalisée, il a crée une illusion de ses camarades Kokuyo, Ken, M.M, et Chikusa, Ken utilise la Channel du singe, Julie essaya de l'attaquer mais il ne pouvait pas, Ken pouvait sauter rapidement, il se change en la Channel de Loup, ils se dirige en vitesse vers Julie et casse son épée avec ses crocs, Chikusa utilisa ses yo-yo pour détacher le corps de Kaoto, alors que Ken lui laisse une blessure dans la main avec ses griffes, M.M utilise son attaque spécial avec son clarinette : Burning Vibrato**, **mais, Julie avait crée une explosition pour s'emparé de ces illusions, Mukuro change le symbole de son œil en quatre, il cour vers lui et l'attaque avec son Trident, Julie ne pouvait pas bloquer l'attaque plus longtemps, alors il s'éloigne, il modifia ses flammes pour crée une nouvelle épée.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire contre mes épées, Rokudo ?

Julie crée des centaines d'épées avec ses illusions, il les dirige vers Mukuro, mais ce dernier avait crée un grand mur pour se protégeais, puis il attaque Julie est lui laisse une blessure sur l'épaule. Soudainement, Julie coura vers Chrome avec son épée, Chrome ne pouvait pas se défendre, c'est la fin pour elle. Elle ouvre son œil, Julie était surpris, pour voir le visage de Mukuro en face de lui, il a sacrifié son corps pour la protégée. En voyant ça, une lumière verte sort de son corps, cette lumière avait entouré Mukuro, ses blessures se sont disparu. Chrome a soudainement perdu conscience, Julie a pris sa chance pour sa dernière attaque.

-Ne fais pas le malin, Kaoto.

-Ahh !

Le trident du Mukuro avait transpercé Julie, au près de son cœur, il tomba par terre.

Deux jours après l'incident de Julie.

Un homme qui cache son visage dans l'ombre, disait avec une baisse voix :

-Bientôt, Mukuro Rokudo, ainsi que cette fille, seront éliminé, ce pendentif aussi, si il existe encore, tout sera tombé dans l'eau. Ne t'inquiète pas Mukuro, bientôt, tu rejoindra tes parents.

L'homme observé Kokuyo Land, et puis, il disparu.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Pendentif.

Arc : D.O.N


	6. Pendentif

Chapitre 6 : Pendentif.

Chrome se réveille dans l'hôpital de Namimori, le docteur Jim entre dans la chambre, quand il l'a regardé dans les yeux, il était surpris. « _Cette ressemblance, comme si c'était la même personne ! » _il s'approcha d'elle et dit :

-Je m'appelle Jim, j'ai une question pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-Sais tu c'est quoi la lumière verte qui sortait de ton corps pendant le combat de Julie ?

-C…Comment sais tu ?

-Ce n'est pas important, j'ai expliqué aux autres. Tu possèdes une flamme rare. On l'appelle la flamme de la vie, elle a des grandes pouvoirs, elle peut t'aidé a te battre ou soigné les blessure.

-Je possède ce genre de pouvoir ?

-Tu auras besoin de ces pouvoirs, je vais t'entraîner.

5 Jours plus tard.

M.M coura vers son maître, elle disait avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude :

-Chrome avait laissé une lettre ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne serait plus un fardeau pour nous.

-Quoi ?

Mukuro est sorti la chercher, la pluie ne cesse pas de tomber, le garçon portait son pendentif autour de son cou, soudain, une lumière sort de son pendentif.

Yamamoto et Gokudera, étaient dans la maison de Tsuna, Tsuna disait :

-Reborn, tu voulais dire quelque chose mais tu l'as oublié, c'était à propos de quoi ?

-C'est a propos de Mukuro.

-Mukuro Rokudo ? disait Gokudera.

-Quoi a propos de lui, gamin ? Dit Yamamoto.

-Mukuro, n'était pas né dans la famille Esterano, autre fois, il était comme vous.

-Quoi ?

- Et, plus important, il est né avec son œil rouge. Quand il avait un an, ses parents sont morts à cause d'un accident de voiture, il vivait après, dans une maison d'orphelin, à la fin de ses six ans, une famille mafiosi l'a adapté.

Mukuro voyait des souvenirs, il voyait tout, un couple était dans une voiture, ils avaient avec eux un cadeau, soudain, quelque chose attaque leur voiture, elle fini par sortit de la route et tomber sur des rochers au près de la mer, le cadeau s'est ouvrit, c'été le pendentif du Mukuro, un homme chauve apparaît, il portait des gants Métalliques, une lumière sort de ses gants et brûle les cadavres.

Mukuro revient du monde des souvenirs, il entendit un bruit, et il voyait Chrome, une voiture roules à grande vitesse vers elle, Chrome s'est tourné, mais c'est trop tard. Mukuro coura vers elle et la pousse pour la sauver. La voiture s'en va, Chrome regarde son maître et disait :

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Pour te punir d'avoir abandonné ton maître et tes camarades.

-Quoi ? Chrome disait ça avec un visage effrayé.

-Je rigole, ne t'inquiète pas. Rentrons.

Mukuro était inquiet à propos de la voiture. « _Ce couple, ce sont mes parents, et puis, l'homme qui a conduit la voiture, c'est lui, il voulait tué Chrome, mais, pourquoi ? »_

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : L'assassin apparaît.

Arc : D.O.N


	7. L'assassin apparaît

Chapitre 7 : L'assassin apparaît.

Mukuro coura vers un bâtiment abandonné, il monta jusqu'au Toit de l'immeuble, il regarda avec des yeux pleines d'haine et disait :

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

Un homme chauve apparaît, il avait des lunettes noires, des gants métalliques et dis :

-Ton pendentif t'a guidé vers moi ? Mukuro Rokudo. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes parents.

-Alors j'avais raison ! D.O.N ont tous fait ! Mukuro disait avec une voix remplie de colère.

Le symbole de son œil change en un, il crée des laves qui ont directement touché l'ennemi, mais il est sorti indemne.

-Tes illusions sont bien réalisées mais, rien ne marche avec moi. Tu vois mes gants ? Leurs pouvoirs c'est la chaleur, dans l'apparence d'une lumière jaune.

L'homme commence à se déplacer rapidement que Mukuro ne pouvait plus le voir, il apparaît devant lui, Mukuro essaya de bloquer son attaque mais, avant qu'il le réalise, l'homme attrape son bras droit, le garçon pouvait sentir que sa main est très chaude, il était en train de se brûler à l'intérieur, puis, l'homme pose l'autre main sur la ventre et dit :

-Tu peux résister ? Ha ha ha !

Il lance une radiation qui a frappé Mukuro et le fait tomber du bâtiment.

Tsuna et les autres étaient à l'hôpital, quand Jim arrive, Reborn lui demande :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-C'est pas bon, sa main et sa ventre ont était brûlé, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Tsuna qui crié.

-Dixième du nom. Gokudera disait avec un triste visage.

-Mukuro est devenu un des nôtres n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux accepter qu'un ami soit blessé !

-Je suis avec Sawada à l'extrême ! Crié Ryohei.

-Tsuna a raison. Dis Yamamoto.

-Je suis avec le dixième du nom jusqu à la fin ! Dis Gokudera.

Reborn regarda les quatre amis, un sourit apparaît sur son visage.

-Alors on va devoir se battre ! Hibari joindra la bataille.

-C'est vrai Reborn ? Hibari ne sera pas intéressé, d'ailleurs, il déteste Mukuro.

-T'inquiète pas Tsunaze, j'ai annoncé à Hibari que cette homme a détruis plusieurs bâtiments de Namimori.

-Je pense que cette fille viendra aussi. Disait Gokudera.

-Ha ha, dans ce cas, tout les gardiens seront réunis.

-Mais, Yamamoto, Lambo ne pourra pas se battre à l'extrême !

Tsuna regarda ses amis avec des yeux pleins de détermination.

-On peut le faire.

Jim regarda Reborn et disait :

-Ils sont des bons amis. Il sourit.

-Oui, ce qui fait d'eux des bons gardiens.

-De toute façon, j'ai découvris c'est qui Chrome Dokuro.

-Vraiment ? Le visage de Reborn tourne au sérieux.

-Tout est lié maintenant, D.O.N, cette fille, et, Nosaru.

-Elle te manque ?

-Oui, elle était la meilleure amie que j'ai toujours eu.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Vongola contre D.O.N.

Arc : D.O.N


	8. vongola vs DON

Chapitre 8 : Vongola contre D.O.N.

Parc de Namimori.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici Reborn ? Demande Tsuna.

-D.O.N veulent que le combat soit ici.

Reborn tourne la tête et disait sérieusement :

-Montrez vous !

Huit hommes se sont apparus, ils portaient tous des gants métalliques, un d'entre eux avance et dit :

-Je suis venu ici pour écrire un rapport sur le combat, il y a quelques règles, ce sera un contre un, sinon, cette ville sera détruite pendant quelques minutes.

-Quoi ?

Les quatre gardiens étaient surpris, un des hommes avance et dit :

-C'est qui mon adversaire ?

-Je me battrai à l'extrême !

Ryohei avance et ouvre sa boite animale : « Sort Kangaryu ! ».

Des gants de boxes sortent de poche de son animal.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de se battre contre le gardien de soleil, je suis Bluno.

-Je suis Ryohei Sasagawa ! Commencent le combat !

Et le combat commence, Ryohei attaque Bluno avec son poing, mais ce dernier le bloque avec un coup, Ryohei pouvait sentir que sa main ne bouge pas, il ne pouvait pas croire.

-Mon pouvoir c'est le poing de l'enfer, les os de ta main sont cassés, a cause de pouvoir de mes poings, je peut écrasé une ville toute entier dans un peu du temps.

Ryohei s'éloigne, et produit une flamme pour guérir sa main, Bluno ne lui laisse aucune chance, il se déplace avec une vitesse incroyable, puis il s'approche de lui et murmure : « luce dall'inferno.» La couleur de ses gants change, ils deviennent noirs et puis il lance une radiation qui transperce Ryohei, le sang commence à couler, Tsuna cria :

-Le grand frère ! Que ce que c'été ?

- luce dall'inferno, ça veut dire la lumière de l'enfer, cette technique est très efficase.

«Pugno di inferno. » Bluno donne des coups à Ryohei qu'il ne peux plus bougé, « pugno della vittoria. » Il finit avec son coups était trop fort, il avait soulever la poussière, que les autres ne peuvent pas voir leur camarade.

-Ha, maintenant c'est fini, personne n'a résisté le poing de l'enfer et le poing de la victoire ensemble, abandonnez Vongola ! Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Tait toi ! Tête de gazon n'est pas faible pour perdre facilement ! Cria Gokudera.

-Gokudera a raison! Dit Yamamoto.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto...C'est vrai! J'ai confiance en lui! Dit Tsuna.

-Merci d'avoir eu confiance en moi, Sawada, tous le monde.

Ryohei s'est enfin montré! Ses blessures n'étaient plus la, Bluno regarda silencieument, il était surpris, aprés tous ses attaque, son ennemi et encore en vie.

-Comment ?

-Tu m'a donné du temps pour produire une flamme bien forte pour que je pourrais soigner mes blessure, maintenant, je gagnera à l'extrême!

-On verra.

-Détruire le malheur qui s'attaque à la famille avec mon propre corps, je deviens le soleil qui brille sur un domaine, c'est moi ! Ryohei Sasagawa !

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Kyoya Hibari joint la bataille.

Arc : D.O.N


	9. Kyoya Hibari joint la bataille

Chapitre 9 : Kyoya Hibari joint la bataille.

Ryohei et Bluno se préparent pour la dernière attaque, chacun d'eux attaque l'autre.

-Pugno eterno! Le poing éternelle!

-Maximum canon! À l'extreme!

Ses poing se sont touché, et tous entour d'eux s'envole à cause de la force de leurs attaques, alors que, le gant de Bluno s'est déteruis, l'homme regarda le vainqeur et dit:

-Bravo, tu m'a vaincu, gardien de soleil, non, Ryohei...

Avant qu'il termine sa phrase, il tombe par terre, Tsuna et les autres courent vers leur ami.

-Tu l'as fait grand-frère! Disait Tsuna.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Les gardiens se tournent la ou vient cette voix, c'est, Hibari!

-Je vedrai savoir, qui le responsable de tous ces dommages dans le parc ?

Un des hommes avança, et disait:

-C'est moi, je suis Metallo.

-Je vais te mordre à la mort!

Hibari prend ses tonfas, et se dérigent vers Metallo, il l'attaque avec son arme, soudain, le corps de Metallo devient en acier. Les tonfas de Hibari se sont cassé en morceaux.

-Corpo in acciaio, le corps d'acier, cette technique rends mon corps presque plus dur que l'acier, tu n'arrivera pas à me battre, gardien du nuage.

Hibari reste silencieux, Metallo, attaque cette fois, hibari bloque avec le reste de ses tonfas, mais, ils n'ont serré à rien, l'attaque était forte que Hibari avait presque volé, la main de Metallo s'est changé en grand marteux d'acier.

-Martello d'acciaio, tu ne survivra pas aprés ce coup.

Metallo attaque Hibari avec son marteau, qui avait devenu géant, il à presque déteruis la moitié du parc, puis il levé son marteau pour voir que Hibari n'était plus la, mais, il a eu une attaque par dérrière, son bouclier d'acier s'est déteruis, il regardait son ennemi qui avait ses tonfas entouré d'une flamme du nuage, il regarde avec un regard plein d'attention.

-Merde! Tu utilise ta flamme!

-Et alors? Tu devrais en avoir une.

-C'est faux, on est d'un autre niveau, on n'utilise pas les flammes comme vous.

Metallo s'est vite sauter envers Hibari, il crée un épée d'acier et la tenait avec ses deux mains.

-Spada d'acciaio.

Au dernier moment, Hibari baisse la tête pour eviter et donne un coup direct à Metallo, que même son bouclier d'acier ne pouvait pas la bloqué, Metallo tombe par terre, il regarda Hibari et lui dit:

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu as pu me vaincre...

Reborn avança et dit:

-Pour être l'écart, la dérive Cloud qui protège la famille à partir d'un point de vue indépendant, et que rien ne peut jamais se lier, c'est bien Hibari, et surtout quand il s'agit de Namimori, il fera n'importe quoi pour gagné.

-Maintenant on mène deux victoires.

-Tsuna! N'oublie pas qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous, il semble que Chrome nous a abandonné.

-Mais, Reborn, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera!

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance! Cria Gokudera.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE: Flamme de la vie.

Arc: D.O.N


	10. flamme de la vie

Chapitre 10 : Flamme de la vie.

Gokudera avance et dit :

-Dixième du nom, c'est à mon tour. On ne peut jamais faire confiance en cette fille.

Soudain, du brouillard entoure le parc, il les empêche de voir, mais, peu à peu, il disparaît et, quelqu'un apparaît. Tsuna cria de joie :

-Chrome! Tu es venu !

-Génial ! Cria Ryohei.

-Ha ha, je savais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Dis Yamamoto.

-Tss. Même si elle est venue, je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. Dis Gokudera.

Quand la vue devient plus claire, la joie sur le visage de Tsuna s'efface, les mains étaient avec des bandages, son visage était plus pale qu'il était avant.

-C..Chrome, t'es blessé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Boss, je vais bien, c'est à cause de mon entraînement.

Reborn regarda Chrome en inquiétude. « _Elle était en train de s'entraîner ? » _Chrome avance et dis :

-Qui serait mon ennemi ?

-Moi, je suis Ice.

L'homme avance et se prépare pour son combat. Il crée une épée de glace et attaque Chrome, il transperce son corps facilement, alors que son ennemie tombe et ne bouge plus.

-Trop facile, mon pouvoir c'est la glace, je pourrai tous gelé.

Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour geler le corps de Chrome et puis, il le détruit en morceaux.

-Chrome !

Ice pouvait sentir que quelque chose attrape ses membres, une flamme verte prenant la forme d'une main, il regarda par derrière, et trouva Chrome.

-Une illusion?

Ice essaya de geler les flammes mais, il n'arrive pas, mais il pouvait geler la terre, et, il avait presque gelé les jambes de Chrome, alors sa flamme disparaît.

-lame di ghiaccio.

Il créa plusieurs lames avec sa glace et attaque Chrome, la fille s'est gravement blessé, elle ne pouvait même pas se déplacé à cause de ses jambes gelé, une lumière entoure son corps, ses blessures disparaissent et la glace aussi. Elle disparaît puis apparaît derrière son ennemi, la flamme entoure son arme, Ice créa un bouclier de glace mais, l'attaque était forte que le bouclier se casse et permet l'arme de toucher son créateur. Et le combat se termine.

-Alors c'est elle. Un des hommes murmura.

-On devrait laissé Boss s'occupé d'elle.

Un autre se prépare pour son combat.

-Je suis Explo, qui d'entre vous m'affrontera ?

-Moi !

Gokudera avance avec des yeux pleins de détermination, il prend ses dynamites et dit :

-Je suis Hayato Gokudera, le gardien de la tempête et bras gauche de dixième du nom ! Je suis celui qui t'affrontera !

-Un gamin comme toi ne supportera pas mes explositions.

Explo crée une explosition qui avait blessé Gokudera, Tsuna cour vers lui mais Reborn l'arrête.

-Je dois l'aider !

-Aie confiance Tsuna ! On ne peut rien faire !

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE: Combat à mort.

Arc : D.O.N


	11. Combat à mort

Chapitre 11 : Combat à mort.

La fumée de l'explosition disparaît, Gokudera n'était plus la, des dynamites se sont dirigé vers Explo par derrière, il sauta pour évité mais, les bombes le suivent encore.

-Flying bomb. C'est une nouvelle technique que j'ai apprise, les dynamites te suivront jusqu'à la fin. Dit Gokudera en apparaissant par derrière.

-Dans ce cas, je vais les détruire !

Explo lance une de ses explosition vers les dynamites, la fumée disparaît alors que les dynamites ne sont plus la, soudain, les dynamites apparaissent par derrière et le blessent.

-Comment !

-C'est dynamites ont les capacités de ma technique, Rocket bombe, tu ne pourra pas me battre.

-Vraiment, tu changeras l'avis.

Une lumière sort de sol, et, avant que Gokudera trouve l'occasion de s'enfuir, tout s'explosera, le corps de Gokudera tombe par terre, il ne pouvait plus bougé, Explo s'approche pour son coup final.

-Attaque ! Uri !

Un tigre attaque Explo par derrière, Gokudera se mit à pieds, il préparent ses dynamites pour en finir, le tigre mord tout les partie du corps d'Explo, alors qu'il n'a plus rien à faire.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-je peux produire la flamme de soleil, grâce à la fumée j'ai pu donné à mon chat Uri cette flamme pour que sa taille grandit et devient plus fort.

-Yamamoto ! C'est à toi ! Cria Gokudera.

-Je vais le faire.

Sans parler, un des restants attaque Yamamoto, ce dernier garde son calme, et bloque l'attaque, puis, il s'éloigne de son ennemi en sautant au derrière.

-**Samidare !**

Yamamoto coura vers son ennemi, à mi-chemin, il change en vitesse la main qui tenait l'épée, l'homme était près pour se défendre la première position, alors que Yamamoto lui laisse une blessure grave dans la main. L'homme s'éloigna au dernier moment, sa main s'est soudainement transformée en épée, il la lance vers Yamamoto qui a vite sauté pour éviter.

Yamamoto coura vite et attaque l'homme, ce dernier le bloque en disant :

-Tu ne me battras pas. C'est un combat à mort, que ce soit toi ou moi, quelqu'un mourra.

-Alors, finit moi.

-Idiot de baseball ! Que dis tu ? Cria Gokudera.

Yamamoto s'éloigne en donnant l'occasion à son ennemi d'attaquer, mais l'homme ne bouge pas, Yamamoto ris comme toujours, alors que l'ennemi ne pouvait rien faire.

-Attack di squalo. Cette attaque s'avère un puissant coup en une onde oscillante qui étourdit les muscles de l'adversaire, tu ne bougeras pas pour un peu du temps.

-Quoi ?

Yamamoto couvre son épée avec une flamme de pluie et lance son attaque finale.

-T'était génial à l'extrême, Yamamoto ! Cria Ryohei.

-Un coup de change. Dit Gokudera.

Reborn regarda Tsuna et lui dit :

-C'est à toi de jouer, Tsuna.

-Oui, je le sais.

Tsuna avança, et mange une balle du mode hyper, sa flamme s'allume sur la tête et disait :

-Je suis prêt.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Début de la guerre !

Arc : D.O.N


	12. Début de la guerre

Chapitre 12 : Début de la guerre !

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, tu va mourir. Un homme aux cheveux orangés lui dit.

Tsuna ne disait rien, il attendait que son ennemi l'attaque. L'homme se dirigea vers Tsuna, ce dernier utilise ses gloves pour voler et s'éloigné, l'homme sauta trop loin la ou Tsuna était.

Il parvient à toucher la main de jeune garçon, et puis, il le frappe avec son poing pour lui faire tombé du ciel, Tsuna essaye de voler mais, il ne parvient pas à bouger sa main.

-Que pense tu maintenant ? Vongola Decimo.

-Ma main ! Pourquoi ?

-Mon pouvoir s'appelle tocco lento, le toucher lent, quand je touche les membres de corps de mon ennemi, il devient dix fois plus lent.

-Quoi ?

L'homme frappe Tsuna avec toute ses forces, Tsuna ne pouvait rien faire, il cria:

-Natsu!

Son animal frappa au dernier moment, l'homme s'éloigna vite pour éviter.

-Je vois, tu as fais sortir ton animal au dernier moment.

-Natsu, prète moi ton pouvoir pour le dernier coup!

Son animal sauta sur ses épaules, Tsuna prend la bonne position pour utiliser le X-burner, son souffle puissant du mourant flamme se dirige vers son ennemi.

-C'est quoi cette puissance ? C'étaient les derniers mots avant que l'homme se fait toucher.

-On ne vous laisserait pas partir ! Les deux derniers hommes crient.

Soudain, les hommes tombent par terre, Quelqu'un apparaît derrière eux.

-Il semble que je suis arrivé en temps.

! Cria Tsuna.

-Il semble qu'il y a des blessés. Jim apparaît.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demande Reborn.

-Je voulais juste dire, que le point faible des D.O.N c'est la flamme de volonté.

-Faut le dire plus tôt ! Cria Gokudera. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont devenus faibles quand on a utilisé nos flammes.

-Je ne suis pas faible comme eux. L'homme chauve apparaît. Je suis celui qui a battu Mukuro Rokudo.

-C'est toi qui a tué Nosaru ! Cria Shamal et Jim en même temps.

-C'est qui Nosaru ? Demande Tsuna.

-Nosaru était notre amie et camarade il y a longtemps, de plus, c'est la femme qui a donnée naissance à Mukuro Rokudo. Disait Shamal avec un air triste.

-Elle l'a bien mérité ! Cette femme nous a causé des problèmes.

Une flemme verte sort de sol au moment qu'il termine sa phrase. Ses gants se sont détruis.

-Non !

Le corps de l'homme commence à se transformer en poussière.

-Que ce que c'est ?

-Quand on perd nos gants on meurs, nos gants son lié à nos propre vies. Il se tourna en poussière.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça Chrome ? Demande Tsuna.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mon corps a bougé seul.

Jim regarda la fille et pensa « _Elle pouvait le sentir, mais, elle ne sais pas pourquoi ?_ »

Des monstres apparaissent soudainement, ils avaient une flamme les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-C'est le moment. Un homme regarda par un endroit loin.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Lié par le sang ! Mukuro revient !

Arc : D.O.N


	13. Lié par le sang! Mukuro revient!

Chapitre 13 : Lié par le sang ! Mukuro revient !

Les monstres étaient partout, un des monstres attaque Chrome, mais il s'explosa, puis quelqu'un apparaît avec un chapeau de grenouille, et des cheveux verts.

-Grande sœur ! Il dit ça et puis il câlin Chrome.

-Quoi ?

-Ah, je suis venu de future, j'avais quelque chose à te demander, avant que tu ne me rencontres.

Le garçon parlait à Chrome puis il disparut, sans qu'elle le réalise, une radiation se dirige vers elle, elle n'avait plus le temps pour se défendre, tout à coup, quelqu'un la poussé, elle a pu éviter le coup, il prenait sa main et lui dit :

-Tu dois partir d'ici, Chrome !

-M..Mukuro !

-Je n'ai plus le temps pour t'expliquer mais ils te veulent.

-Toi aussi, Mukuro Rokudo.

Mukuro se tourna vers cette voix, c'était un homme de haute taille, il portait des gants différents des autres, il garda une distance et dit :

-Je suis le boss de D.O.N, je dois vous parler.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ! Cria Mukuro.

-C'est important pour vous deux, Mukuro. Tu sais pourquoi je voulais tuer Chrome ou dois je dire, Nagi.

-C..Comment connais tu son vrai nom ?

-Alors, laisse moi te parler. Toi et cette fille, vous êtes lié par le sang.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Mukuro.

-De plus, je peux remarquer la ressemblance entre elle et Nosaru.

-C'est qui cette Nosaru ?

-Tu ne connais même pas le nom de la femme qui t'a donné naissance ? Ainsi que le pendentif ? Tu n'as pas honte?

Mukuro prend son Trident et se prépare pour attaquer, mais le Boss continua :

-Inutile. Je sais bien que tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries. Je vais tout te raconter. Nosaru était l'ennemi principal de notre mafia, elle avait tous nos secrets, elle s'est mariée avec un homme nommé Sam Rokudo, son frère n'a pas accepté ça, alors il a coupé sa relation avec elle. Elle avait un garçon nommé Mukuro Rokudo, elle est morte dans un accident, dommage, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est la famille D.O.N qui l'a tué ! Cria Mukuro.

-Son nom complet était Nosaru Koketé, son frère s'appelle Max Koketé. Maintenant, Nagi, tu peux me dire ton nom complet ? Il dit avec un sourire démoniaque.

-N… Nagi Koketé. Dit Chrome en attrapant le bras de Mukuro.

-Impossible ! Ça veux dire que…

-Elle est ta cousine, pour cette raison, tout ceux qui portent le nom Koketé doivent mourir.

L'homme se tourna en disant : « Je vous attendrait dans un bâtiment abandonné près d'ici, je vous donne seulement dix minute. »

-M…Mukuro ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Pas le choix, si ce qu'il a dit est vrais, il n'y aura plus de choix.

-Tu vas le battre ?

-Nous allons le battre.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : La fin de la guerre.

Arc : D.O.N

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre mettra fin à cette guerre.**


	14. La fin de la guerre

Chapitre 14 : La fin de la guerre.

Mukuro et Chrome entrent dans le bâtiment, mais, ils trouvent aussi un petit garçon.

« _C'est lui !_»Pensa Chrome. Le garçon se réveille, il était blessé. Quand il voit Mukuro et Chrome, il s'effraya et dit :

-V…Vous êtes qui?

-Que fais tu ici ? Demande Mukuro.

-J'ai été kidnappé !

Tout à coup, le Boss apparaît, une lumière sort de ses gants, il s'approcha puis, il lance une radiation vers le petit garçon qui essaya de fuir. Le garçon ouvre les yeux et regarde devant lui, l'attaque ne l'a pas touché mais, elle a touché Chrome qui le protégea avec son corps.

-Fuis !

-Mais, tu…

-Dépêche toi de fuir !

Le garçon fuit, Chrome soigne sa blessure avec ses pouvoirs. Mukuro coure vers le boss, il l'attaque avec son Trident, ce dernier le bloque avec ses gants, puis il donne un coup fort à Mukuro, ce qui lui fait volé, puis il saute la ou Rokudo se trouve et le frappe avec sa tête.

-Je suis surpris que tu sois encore en vie, après avoir reçu mano del diavolo, la gambe del diavolo et testa del diavolo. La main les jambes et la tête de diable sont fortes.

Chrome alors attaque avec son Trident portant sa flamme verte, elle avait une vitesse phénoménale, elle attaque par derrière mais il voyait bien ses mouvements.

-Velocità di Devil, vitesse du diable.

Il disparu puis se montre derrière elle et la donne un coup fort, Mukuro se lève et réattaque une flamme de toute les couleurs prenant la forme d'une main attrape ses membres, puis il prépare une autre radiation pour en finir, mais, Chrome avance devant Mukuro, elle enlève son cache œil et l'ouvre.

-Que fais tu ?

-Si j'utilise mon œil, j'aurai mes pouvoirs complets, même si je ne peux pas voir avec.

Chrome crie un bouclier au dernier moment, elle a pu bloquer cette attaque.

-T'as un plan ? Murmure Mukuro.

-Oui.

-Que faite vous ? Ça ne sert à rien.

Mukuro cours envers le boss, et l'attaque, ce dernier la bloque encore.

-ça ne sert à rien j'ai dit !

Mukuro disparaît, Chrome lance une radiation qui a blessé le boss, Mukuro ensuite réapparaît, et donne son dernier coup.

-Quoi ?

-Ku fu fu fu, c'était une illusion, maintenant, dit moi plus sur mes parents.

-Dans tes rêves !

Le boss détruit ses gants, et son corps tourne en poussière. De l'autre coté, tout les monstres ont disparu.

Le téléphone de Jim sonne.

-Qui est avec moi ?

-Je pense que je vais revenir.

-Imp.… impossible !

-Demain, je dois le voir.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Retour inattendu.

Arc :D.O.N


	15. Retour inattendu

Chapitre 15 : Retour inattendu.

Jim coure vers un parc au près de Namimori, mais un homme le suive, il tourne et dit :

-Qui es tu ?

-Je suis juste venu te tuer.

-Tu me gêne, pars.

L'homme l'ignore et sort un pistolet, mais pendant ce temps, Jim disparaît puis se montre derrière lui en portant une aiguille.

-Abandonne.

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

L'homme se tourne en vitesse et appuie sur la gâchette, quelqu'un est touché, mais pas Jim.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on essaye de blesser mes amis. Une femme avance avec un pistolet dans sa main.

Shamal coure vers Jim qui ne bougeait après avoir vu cette femme.

-Tu es en vie ? Crie Shamal.

-Vous pensiez que je mourrai tout simplement ?

Jim tourne vers l'homme et questionne :

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Je suis venu chercher cette personne.

L'homme leur montre une photo.

-C'est…

La femme voyait la photo puis elle se tourne.

-Y a quelqu'un que je dois voir.

Kokuyo Land.

Mukuro ouvre entre dans le bâtiment, dès son premier pas, il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un le câlin très fort jusqu'il tombe.

-Mais que ce que ?

-Salut grand frère Mukuro ! Le garçon de l'autre fois dit.

-Tu es…

-Je suis Fran.

Mukuro regarde ses camarades Kokuyo, leurs points étaient dirigés vers Chrome.

-Et bien…il était seul alors je l'ai apporté ici.

-Grande sœur Chrome est trop gentile.

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Dit Mukuro avec un sourire.

Soudain, une femme entre.

-T'es qui ? Demande Mukuro.

-Tu es Mukuro Rokudo ?

-Oui.

La femme le câlin soudainement.

-Je vais te tuer ! Cria M.M mais Chrome l'arrête en disant :

-Tu es…Nosaru ?

-Que dis-tu ? Ma mère est morte !

La femme s'éloigne de Mukuro et dit :

-Oui, je suis Nosaru Koketé.

La salle tourne en silence.

Fin de premier arc.

A SUIVRE…


	16. L'histoire de Nosaru

**C'est presque la que le deuxième arc de l'histoire commence.**

* * *

Arc: 2

Chapitre 1 : L'histoire de Nosaru.

Fran, M.M, et Ken étaient derrière la porte de la chambre ou Mukuro et cette femme se trouvent, Chikusa ne donne aucune importance à ce sujet et Chrome les regarde.

-Que faites vous ?

-je veux tout entendre! Si elle n'est pas vraiment sa mère je la tuerai ! Répond M.M.

Mukuro regarde la femme, il y avait du silence dans la chambre.

-Tu ne me crois pas, n'est ce pas ? Dit Nosaru avec un doux sourire chaleureux.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est impossible que tu sois ma mère.

- Les souvenirs que j'ai scellés dans le pendentif ne sont incomplets.

-Incomplets ?

-Ton père n'est pas vivant, mais, moi si, je suis une illusionniste aussi, j'ai pu transformer mon corps en illusion pour survivre, et le corps qu'ils ont trouvé est une illusion du temps, c'est une technique qui me permet de choisir le duré de la vie de mon illusion, c'était 143 jours.

-si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi tu as abandonné ton unique fils ?

-C'est faux, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, je t'ai chercher pendant ces derniers quatorze ans, mais, à chaque fois que je te trouve, tu t'en vas. Si je m'en souviens bien, j'ai presque cherché dans toutes les maisons d'orphelins dans Italie, je t'ai trouvé dans une maison nommée _Paradise orfani_.

Mukuro la regarde avec des yeux surpris.

-Comment as-tu ? J'été vraiment là-bas !

-Alors que je t'ai enfin trouvé, une famille mafiosi t'a adopté, son nom était Esterano.

En entendant ce nom, la haine remplis les yeux de Mukuro, Nosaru garde son sourire et dit :

-J'ai décidé alors de joindre cette famille, afin de te faire sortir de là-bas. J'ai pu voir qu'ils étaient en train d'utiliser les enfants pour finir leurs recherches, ils ont fais des choses terrible, et, ils ont réveillé le pouvoir endormi dans ton œil. Tout les membres de la famille Esterano ont été tuer par, toi. Puis tu t'es enfui avec deux petits garçons.

-C'était moi et Kakipi! Dit Ken en regardant son ami Chikusa.

Mukuro reste silencieux, et regarde les yeux de cette femme, jusqu'elle parle :

-Tu as essayé de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieure de ton pendentif ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant? Comme ça, tu pourras me croire.

Mukuro prends son pendentif, il y avait l'image d'une femme avec un bébé. Il regarde étonnement, car, la femme dans cette image, et la même qui se trouve avec lui.

Nosaru quitte la chambre, elle trouve les kokuyos auprès de la porte.

-Que faites vous, les jeunes ?

-R...Rien ! On attend Mukuro c'est tout. Répond Ken.

-Je vois. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Elle avait un regard étrange envers Chrome.

**La nuit. Namimori.**

Mukuro ouvre la porte de la maison.

-Bienvenu ! Crie Nosaru.

-Toi!

-Quoi, je ne suis pas le bienvenu?

Mukuro reste silencieux puis, un doux sourire apparaît sur son visage et dit :

-Non, c'est ta maison, maman.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Retour.


	17. Retour

**Voici le début de l'action de deuxième arc.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retour.

Le matin, Mukuro sort de sa maison, mais, du brouillard apparaît, ainsi qu'une voix.

-Longtemps pas vu, Rokudo.

-Qui est la ?

-Si tu désire savoir, suis ma voix.

Mukuro était sur qu'il a déjà entendu cette voix. Alors il le suit. Le brouillard disparaît et cet homme apparaît.

Dans un restaurant à Namimori.

-Selon l'homme que nous avons capturé, ceux qui l'ont envoyé étaient les Vendices. Dit Jim.

-Alors, ils veulent le capturer. Dit Shamal. Qu'allons nous faire, Nosaru?

-Rien pour le moment, mais, on devrait faire attention, ce sont, des démons après tout.

-Cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont le garder vivant, ils vont l'exécuté.

-Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils fassent ça, je viens juste de trouver mon fils, je ne le laisserai pas mourir !

Mukuro se trouve dans un bâtiment abandonné près de Namimori, l'homme apparaît, avec un sourire démoniaque il regarde Mukuro et dit :

-Tu t'en souviens de moi, Mukuro Rokudo ?

-Tu es ! Julie Kaoto !

Julie avance et prend ses deux épées et dit :

-Je vais t'achever.

-Je suis sure que je t'ai tué ! Comment ?

-Laisse moi dire, que les Vendices m'ont sauvé, pour que je te capture pour eux.

-Ku fu fu fu, je t'ai battu et je le ferai encore une fois, Kaoto.

Mukuro prend son Trident et cour vers Julie, ce dernier bloque avec son épée, et utilise l'autre pour une contre-attaque, Mukuro sait déjà comment son ennemi se batte, il transforme son corps en illusion pour qu'il ne sois pas affecter, il crée des fleurs de lotus pour détacher le corps de Julie. Une flamme de pluie couvre l'épée de Julie ce qui lui permet de couper les fleurs.

-Je peux aussi utilisé la flamme de pluie.

Julie ouvre sa boite animal, un chien noire sort avec des flamme de brouillard, Julie l'ordonne d'attaquer son ennemi, le chien se multiple, et attaque Mukuro, ce dernier savait que c'est une illusion, il évite et cour vers Julie.

-Tu as commis une grande faute. Dit Julie en souriant.

Une jeune fille apparaît devant Julie au moment que Mukuro allait le toucher, il arrête son attaque au moment qu'il a vu le visage de cette fille. Mukuro ne bouge plus comme si son corps était gelé.

-Quand tu es entré j'ai vu une partie de ta mémoire.

Des souvenirs apparaissent dans sa tête, c'était mélangé.

-Nagi… Murmure Mukuro.

Avant qu'il le réalise, une épée transperce son corps par l'illusion de la fille, le sang coule, Julie garde son sourire démoniaque.

-Je vais en finir avec toi.

Les flammes de brouillard couvrent le corps de Mukuro.

-Mission accompli. Je ne perdrai pas deux fois contre la même personne Mukuro Rokudo, il semble que ton point faible était tes souvenirs.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Capturé !

Arc : Vendicare.


	18. Capturé

**On peut dire adieu Mukuro...**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Capturé !

« _Tu m'as montré quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir. Tu regretteras._ »

Le brouillard que Julie avait crée commence à disparaître petit à petit, et une personne apparaît avec le coté droit de son corps noire. C'était Mukuro avec son œil portant le nombre cinq, toute les parties de sont corps au coté de son œil sont noire ainsi qu'un immense aura effrayant qui l'entouré.

-C'est ! Cria Julie à haute voix. Impossible !

-Je vais maintenant te montrer ma plus forte technique, la cinquième voix, voix des humains.

Julie pouvait sentir que sont corps est totalement gelé, surtout, après avoir vu les effrayants yeux de Mukuro.

-C'est… C'est une flamme rare !

Mukuro ignore ce que Julie lui dit, et avec une grande vitesse il attaque sans que son ennemi trouve l'occasion pour éviter, alors, Julie s'éloigne le plus possible de Mukuro, il rouvre sa boite animale, son chien s'est encore multiplié, les bêtes attaquent Mukuro, ce dernier les achèvent dans un peu du temps, sans que Julie peux voir ses mouvements.

-Ce n'est pas le même Mukuro que j'ai battu, ce n'est pas lui. Murmure il. A l'époque, il n'été pas aussi fort. C'est la flamme rare, la flamme des Ténèbres !

Julie couvre son épée avec sa flamme et attaque, sa vitesse est devenue comme celle de Mukuro, il attaque avec son épée, alors Mukuro bloque avec son Trident, soudain, Julie attaque avec l'autre arme et lui blesse l'épaule. Il a remarqué que le regard de son ennemi était vide, comme si il était un fantôme.

-Je comprends maintenant, j'ai entendu parler que l'activation des flammes rares est différente de celle de volonté. Je suis vraiment stupide, je l'ai rendu plus fort en lui montrant ces souvenirs. Après tout, les sentiments sont ceux qui l'activent, tristesse, souffrance, colère. Il est sous le contrôle de sa flamme.

Julie crée une de ses explositions, c'était puissant que le bâtiment est totalement détruit.

Les deux continuent leur combat à l'extérieur.

-Sois près pour aller à l'enfer ! Rokudo !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'était déjà la bas.

-Meurs !

Chacun s'est lancé pour l'attaque finale, mais, au dernier moment, Mukuro s'est affaibli et a laissé une ouverture. Julie s'est servi de cette occasion et lui a transpercé le corps avec son épée.

-Je t'ai battu de la même qu'avant.

Mukuro tombe sur ses genoux, ses yeux reviennent comme avant, ainsi que la couleur de sa peau, il respire à peine, sa blessure était plus grave qu'avant, parce que après pendant son combat contre D.O.N, son ventre et sa main étaient brûlés, c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer.

-Vous pouvez le prendre !

Mukuro pouvait sentir des chaînes autour de son cou et le reste de son corps.

-_**On est ici pour te reprendre**_. Soudain, les Vendices apparaissent.

-Oh, même si je reviens à cette prison, je m'échapperai à nouveau. Dit Mukuro.

-Ne pense pas à une telle chose. Dit Julie.

-_**Nous n'avons plus besoin d'un criminel comme toi, Mukuro Rokudo.**_

-ça veut dire quoi ?

-_**Tu vas être exécuté, Mukuro Rokudo.**_

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Vers Italie.

Arc : Vendicare.


	19. Vers Italie

Chapitre 4 : Vers Italie.

Kokuyo Land.

-Quoi ? Crie M.M.

-Comme je vous ai dis, les Vendices ont capturé Mukuro. Répond Nosaru.

Les membres de Kokuyo gang étaient choqués, ils ont sauvé leur maître et maintenant, il va revenir en Italie, et, il sera exécuté. Nosaru regarde Chrome, et la demande de la suivre.

-De quoi voulez vous parler ? Demande Chrome.

-Je sais qui tu es, Nagi. Dit elle en ignorant sa question.

-Vous savez ?

-Oui, et je suis tellement heureuse. Elle dit en souriant.

-P… pourquoi ?

-Parce que, je n'ai jamais pensé que la fille de mon petit frère serait comme ça, tu es vraiment différente de lui. Je suis contente, que tu sois la fille de mon frère.

Pour un instant, Chrome se sentait ravie d'entendre ces mots, et voire ce doux sourire, et ce regard chaleureux.

-Bon, c'est tous ce que j'ai. Nosaru dit ces mots puis quitte le bâtiment.

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto, et Gokudera sont en route au collège, soudain, Reborn apparaît en disant :

-Tsuna, tu te souviens des Vendices ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes soudainement ? Bien sur que je m'en souviens.

-Il semble qu'hier, ils capturé Mukuro une deuxième fois.

-Quoi ? Crie Gokudera.

-Mais cette fois, il va être exécuté.

-Tu es sur, Reborn ?

-Qu'allons nous faire, Dixième du nom ? Demande Gokudera.

-On n'a pas le choix, on va le sauver.

-Ha ha, ce serait amusant ! Dit Yamamoto. Je suis sur que Ryohei viendra.

-Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la fin ! Dixième du nom !

-Merci, Yamamoto, Gokudera.

Plus tard sur le Toit de collège Namimori.

Hibari est entrain de dormir sur le toit comme d'habitude, mais Reborn le réveille.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Bébé ? Demande il.

-Mukuro va être exécuté, tu ne vas pas nous aider pour le sauver ?

-Laisse le mourir.

-Mais, si il meurt, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te venger de lui.

Le lendemain, à la sortie de ville Namimori, les gardiens sont réunis. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, Lambo et Chrome.

-Pourquoi Lambo est ici Reborn ?

-Il est ton gardien et il doit venir.

Ken, Chikusa, M.M, Fran, Jim, Shamal et Nosaru sont venu ici.

-Qui est tu ? Demande Tsuna à Nosaru.

-Je suis la mère de Mukuro.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de…

-Encore un mot et tu seras au paradis. Dit elle en dirigeant son pistolet vers la tête de Tsuna.

-JE COMPRENDS MAINTENANT POURQUOI MUKURO EST EFFRAYANT !

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Ennemi inattendu.

ARC : Vendicare.


	20. Ennemi inattendu

Chapitre 5 : Ennemi inattendu.

**Italie.**

Les gardiens et les autres sont presque au endroit voulu. Il ne leur reste qu'un peu de chemin à faire. Mais, soudain, des monstres apparaissent.

-Ce sont les mêmes qu'on a battu pendant le combat contre D.O.N. Crie Tsuna.

Le gang Kokuyo, Jim, Shamal, et Nosaru se sont arrêtés.

-On va s'occuper d'eux ! Continuez ! Crie Nosaru.

-Tante Nosaru ! Murmure Chrome.

Les gardiens n'avaient pas le choix, ils ont entendu un coup de feu, quelque chose tombe du ciel.

-C'est ! Lal mirch !

Lal tombe sur tsuna, l'arcobaleno, elle est toujours en forme de bébé, mais toujours forte.

-Que fais tu ici, Lal ? Demande Tsuna.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec les autres arcobaleno.

-Comment ?

Soudain, ils entendent un bruit qui s'approche, c'est un homme ! Avec des vêtements de l'armé, des cheveux jaune.

-Colonello ! Crie Lal.

-Quoi ? C'est mon maître ? Pourquoi il semble adulte à l'extrême ? C'était un bébé ! Crie Ryohei.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire ! Il semble que les Vendices ont pris contrôle des Arcobaleno !

-Comment ? Demande Reborn.

-Je pense que… Ils ont utilisé le Tri ni sette.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va combattre les Arcobaleno ? S'exclame Tsuna.

-Les Vendices ne sont pas le genre de personne à se battre, juste quand ils sont obligés.

-Mais les Arcobaleno sont les bébés les plus forts du monde !

-Même si ils ont été contrôlés, il est impossible que les Vendices puissent utilisés tout les pouvoirs des Arcobaleno.

-Dieu merci.

-Reborn, tu es sur que ce garçon peut devenir le boss de la famille Vongola ? C'est un bon à rien.

-C'est un Tsunaze après tout.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme ça !

Colonello avance et se prépare pour le combat.

-Je vais m'en occuper de lui. Dit Yamamoto.

-Je viendrai avec toi ! Crie Ryohei.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, je possède la flamme de pluie alors, notre combat serait à égalité.

-Il est mon maître, et puis, Yamamoto aura besoin de mon aide à l'extrême !

-Alors il est à vous deux. Idiot de baseball ! Tête de gazon ! Crie Gokudera.

Les autres avancent et laissent leurs amis derrière eux.

-Mukuro, attends moi. Murmure Chrome.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Robot du foudre.

ARC : Vendicare.


	21. Robot du foudre

Chapitre 6 : Robots du foudre.

-Bon, c'est le meilleur endroit pour un combat de pluie. Dit Colonello.

Le lieu de combat est rempli d'eau, Yamamoto et Ryohei se préparent.

-Commencent !

Colonello prend son fusil et se prépare pour attaquer.

-Attention Yamamoto ! Les coups de son fusil sont chargés de la flamme de volonté !

Colonello lance son coup, chargé d'une flamme bleu, Yamamoto et Ryohei sautent pour l'éviter, alors, Ryohei utilise son attaque _maximum canon !_ Chargé de la flamme de soleil, mais ce dernier contre l'attaque avec un de ses coups, Yamamoto prends son tour pour attaquer, _Samidare _! Il cour vers son ennemi, et change en vitesse la main qui tenait l'épée, afin de lui baisser la garde, Colonello avait prévu ça, il saute en arrière et lance une autre attaque de son fusil.

-Mauvais !

-Sort ! Kangaryu ! Crie Ryohei. Ses gants sortent de la poche de son kangourou.

Il utilise son _maximum canon _pour bloquer.

-Scontro di Rondine !

Un raz de marée d'eau et la Flamme de pluie entourent Yamamoto, dirigé par l'Hirondelle de sa boîte, il coure avec une vitesse incroyable vers Colonello, alors Ryohei s'éloigne.

-Je vais finir ce combat !

Colonello n'a pas une seule occasion pour fuir, il est finalement touché.

-Bien joué Yamamoto ! Crie Ryohei.

-C'est fi… Soudain, un tir de feu avec une flamme le transperce.

Colonello sort avec une blessure dangereuse, alors Yamamoto combine toute ses technique pour faire une explosion.

-Kangaryu ! Combio Forma ! Crie Ryohei.

Kangaryu se combine avec lui, il reçoit la paire de gants de boxe et le casque de premier gardien de soleil, il cour vers Colonello pour lui donner le dernier coup, son _MAXIMUM CANON ! _Cette attaque a été forte qu'il a presque volé, une lumière apparaît, et Colonello revient un bébé, Ryohei cour vers son maître et l'attrape.

De l'autre coté, les gardiens se trouvent face à un bâtiment, ils entrent, la lumière s'allume.

-C'est… Verde ! Crie Reborn on voyant cette homme sur un robot géant.

-Lambo s'en occupera.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Le robot de Verde lance de la foudre envers Lambo. Il commence à pleurer.

-J…je… dois résister ! Il dit ça en pleurant, et fait sortir le bazooka des 10 ans, puis entre à l'intérieur.

De la fumée apparaît, ainsi que Lambo des dix ans.

-Lambo adulte !

-Va jeune Vongola, je vais le battre.

-Me battre ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Il dit ça en relançant de la foudre.

-Quoi ? Lambo se fait toucher une deuxième fois puis rentre dans le bazooka, la fumée réapparaît.

-Eh bien, Eh bien, je vais m'en occuper. Il réapparaît dans une nouvelle forme.

-C'est Lambo des 20 ans !

-Nous revoilà, jeune Vongola. Lambo adulte répond. Je suis différent de jeune moi.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Le poulpe géant.

Arc : Vendicare.


	22. Le poulpe géant

Chapitre 7 : Le poulpe géant.

-C'est notre chance Tsuna ! Laissons Lambo s'occuper de lui !

-Mais, Reborn !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire. Dit Lambo.

Les gardiens continuent leur chemin, Reborn regarde son élève et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé à Ganini de modifier le bazooka, le future Lambo restera ici pour dix minute.

Le robot attaque le gardien avec vitesse, ce dernier évite les attaques. Puis il court vers lui avec sa foudre, mais, Verde était près pour ce coup, la foudre entoure son robot et touche facilement Lambo. Il relance sa foudre, Lambo l'évite, mais le robot lui donne un coup fatal avec sa main.

-Comment un si grand robot pourrait il bougé avec une telle vitesse ?

-Tu ne devrais jamais baisser la garde, jeune gardien. Tes pouvoirs ne servent à rien.

L'armure de robot s'ouvre comme une porte, quelque chose sort. Lambo regarde étonnement des centaines des mains qui apparaissent, ils dirigent tous vers lui. Alors, il prend sa boite.

-Combio forma ! Le bouclier de Lampo !

Lambo utilise le bouclier pour se défendre des attaques et puis, utilise sa foudre pour détruire les mains de robots. De la lumière sort de l'armure de robot et se dirigent vers lui. Ce qui cause une grande explosion.

-Même si tu es le gardien de la foudre tu ne pourras jamais battre mon robot. Dit Verde avec son sourire démoniaque.

-Tu parles trop !

La fumée de l'explosion disparaît, il n'y avait que son manteau. Verde regarde là-haut, pour voir Lambo entrain de préparer son dernier attaque, il produit la foudre dans sa main, et donne un coup fatal au robot. Alors, il s'est détruit, et Verde revient à son apparence normale.

-C'est pourquoi je t'ai dit, je suis diffèrent de jeune moi.

Dix minutes se sont écoulées, et le petit Lambo revient, endormi sur le champ de bataille.

De l'autre coté, Tsuna et ses amis, sont coincé à cause d'un poulpe géant.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ce poulpe… ça doit être lui. Lal réponds. C'est Skull.

-Tu as bien deviné. Skull apparaît.

-Cet idiot aussi a était contrôlé.

-Qui est l'idiot, Reborn ? Je vais vous arrêter !

-Tu fais du bruit. Hibari avance. Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Mais, Hibari, tu détestes Mukuro, alors pourquoi ? Tsuna questionne.

-Si cet imbécile meurt, je ne serais pas capable de le mordre à mort.

-Hibari…

-Continuez.

-Tsuna ! Il faut se dépêcher !

-O… Oui !

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Un pouvoir caché.

Arc : Vendicare


	23. Un pouvoir caché

Chapitre 8 : Un pouvoir caché.

Tsuna, Gokudera, et Chrome continuent leur chemin.

Hibari prend ses tonfas, et attaque Skull, mais son poulpe ne laisse pas une occasion pour Hibari, il attrape les parties de son corps avec ses pattes, puis lui attaque avec le reste de ses pattes. Le poulpe le laisse enfin avec un corps gravement blessé, mais, il reste toujours debout et refuse de tomber.

-C'est inutile ! Mon poulpe te tuera facilement ! Dit Skull.

Tais-toi ! Je vais te mordre à la mort !

-Tu ne sais que parler !

Hibari regarde son ennemi, la flamme de nuage entoure ses tonfas. Il court vers le poulpe, ce dernier essaye de l'arrêter avec une de ses pattes, Hibari saute et court sur elle, il approche de sa tête la ou se trouve Skull, il saute très haut en évitant les attaques de poulpe, et frappe Skull avec toutes ses forces. La lumière apparaît, et Skull reprend son apparence normale, et le combat est terminé.

-Tss. Tu n'es qu'un faible.

De l'autre côté, le gang Kokuyo, Nosaru, Jim, et Shamal sont toujours en train de se battre contre les monstres, plusieurs attaquent Fran, ce dernier prend une boite et l'ouvre avec un anneaux de brouillard, la lumière sorte d'elle et un géant monstre d'une taille de 50m noire apparaît derrière lui.

-Je ne suis pas faible comme tout le monde le pense. Crie il.

Des gants apparaissent dans les mains de Fran.

-Vas y ! Nero !

A cause de la taille de son compagnon, il frappe des centaines de monstres avec un seul coup, il le contrôle avec ses gants sans aucune difficulté.

-Bien joué Fran ! Crie Ken.

-Il est doué ce garçon ! Dit Nosaru.

-C'est pas étonnant qu'il soit capturé par Diablo Nero, ils devraient savoir qu'il avait un si grand pouvoir caché ! Dit Jim

-Diablo Nero ?

Tous les monstres sont presque battus par Fran.

-Il y'a quelque chose, Nosaru ? Demande Jim.

Nosaru n'avait pas prêté son attention à son ami.

-Nosaru ?

-C'est juste… un mauvais sentiment…

-Un mauvais sentiment ?

Mukuro était détaché par des chaînes, avec ses blessures.

-C'est de ma faute… Dit il.

_« Ce jour la… cet accident… c'était… de ma faute… »_

Une lumière verte entoure son corps, ses blessures disparaissent.

-Cette lumière ! C'est à…

_« C'est à Nagi… »_

Les Vendices entrent dans la chambre.

-_**Il est temps pour partir, Mukuro Rokudo.**_

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Le champion de Chine.

Arc : Vendicare.


	24. Le champion de chine

Chapitre 9 : Le champion de Chine.

Les gardiens courent encore, mais, un dragon rouge fait par les flammes de tempête leur attaque, ils l'évitent, et l'arcobaleno rouge apparaît.

-Fon aussi ? S'exclame Lal Mirch.

-C'est pas bon. Dit Reborn.

-Dixième du nom ! Je vais m'en occuper de lui. Gokudera avance. Continuez votre chemin s'il vous plait.

-D… D'accord ! Je compte sur toi, Gokudera !

-Oui !

Tsuna laisse son gardien de tempête s'en occuper et continue son chemin.

-Il n'y a que toi et moi, Fon !

Gokudera ouvre sa boite, pour activer son canon, il commence par tiré, Fon se déplace rapidement et évite les tires de Gokudera. Il se dirige vers lui, Gokudera essaye de l'arrêter en lui tirant des coups enflammés, Fon saute et se prépare pour frapper son ennemi.

-Système C.A.I.

-Quoi ?

Fon trouve que son attaque a était bloqué par un bouclier fait des os.

-Penses tu que je suis si stupide ? Ce sera dangereux pour moi de me battre contre le champion des arts martiaux de Chine sans mes défenses.

-Tu es vraiment tenace, Hayato.

-Tais-toi !

Gokudera lance un tire enflammé avec une flamme de tempête et de pluie, Fon l'évite, mais, sans se rendre compte des roquettes rapides avec la flamme de soleil, Fon ne peut pas éviter cette attaque.

-C'est tous ce que tu as ? Arcobaleno rouge.

Fon s'est fait touché, Gokudera lance encore une autre attaque, la tempête avec le nuage. Son ennemi n'a plus le pouvoir pour marcher.

-Un dernier mot ? Demande il.

-Fait chier ! Cela ne peux pas se produire.

-C'est la fin ! Crève !

-C'est… impossible…

Gokudera lance enfin sa plus puissante attaque, la tempête et la foudre. Fon perd enfin et reprend son apparence normale.

-J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps, je dois aller voir le Dixième.

Tsuna et Chrome arrive à un grand bâtiment, ils entrent pour trouver deux chemins devant eux.

-C'est bizarre, nous sommes arriver facilement. Dit Reborn.

-Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit toujours difficile ?

-Parce que c'est toujours comme ça, c'est peut être un piège.

-Reborn, tu es sur que c'est le dixième parrain de Vongola ? Demande Lal.

Tsuna tourne vers Chrome.

-On n'a pas le choix, il faut se séparer, Chrome.

-Oui.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Les deux derniers Arcobaleno.

Arc : Vendicare.


	25. Les deux dernier Arcobaleno

Chapitre 10 : Les deux derniers Arcobaleno.

Chrome continue de marcher dans un chemin tout noir, elle ne peut rien voir dans cette obscurité. Soudain, des feux s'allument, et l'Arcobaleno bleu de brouillard arrive, sans dire un seul mot, Chrome commence à courir pour s'éloigne de lui.

-Fuir ne te sauvera pas. Dit Viper.

Chrome l'ignore continue de courir jusqu'elle arrive à une pièce enfermé.

-Je t'ai dis que fuir ne te sauvera pas, tu ne peux pas aller plus loin.

-Je n'étais pas entrain de fuir. Dit elle. J'étais juste en train de chercher un bon endroit pour te battre.

-Me battre ? Ne me fais pas rire.

Viper crée une illusion, des plantes sortent du sol et attrapent le corps de Chrome, mais elle se transforme en brouillard.

-Tu t'es évolué, mais tu n'as aucune chance.

Chrome apparaît par derrière et l'attaque.

-ça ne marchera pas.

Viper disparaît puis il gèle le corps de Chrome avec ses illusions. _« Je ne peux pas perdre ! » _Elle parvient à s'emparer de son illusion mais, son Trident est toujours gelé.

-P… pourquoi ?

-As-tu oublié que je connais déjà ton point faible, Chrome Dokuro ?

-Attends… !

-C'est trop tard.

Viper détruit le Trident, Chrome tombe sur le sol, ses organes commencent à disparaître. _« Je ne peux pas encore mourir ! Pas avant de lui dire ! »_

Mukuro essaye de se libérer des chaînes autour de son corps, Julie entre et prends son épée.

-Tu essayes de t'en fuir ? Prépare toi à mourir !

-_**Attends. **_Les vendices arrivent. _**Ce n'est pas encore le temps, Julie Kaoto, tu vas avoir ta revanche plus tard.**_

-Combien de temps devrai je attendre pour le tuer ?

-_**Plus tard, tu pourras le coupé en morceaux.**_

-Je vais devoir attendre plus longtemps, ce n'est pas sympa.

-_**Qui t'as dit que travailler avec nous sera sympa ? Nous ne rigolons pas, Julie Kaoto. Tu feras mieux de garder la bouche fermée.**_

-Vous me donnez la chaire de poule.

Tsuna, Reborn et Lal arrivent enfin à la dernière pièce. Soudain, une lumière entoure Reborn.

-Reborn ! Crie Lal.

-Que ce passe t'il avec lui ?

-C'est mauvais ! Vraiment mauvais ! Sawada !

-Que veux tu dire ? Lal!

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Opération échoué.

Arc : Vendicare


	26. Opération échoué

Chapitre 11 : Opération échoué.

_« Pas encore… »_ Chrome était en train de mourir. _« Je mourrai pas avant de l'avoir sauvé ! » _Mais, la flamme de brouillard s'allume sur son anneaux, ses organes reviennent, et elle se relève pour finir son combat.

-Tu es arrivé à un tel niveau !

-Je suis plus forte qu'avant, je peux crée mes organes sans l'aide de personne !

Chrome crée des laves qui ont directement touché Viper, le combat est finit.

-Je suis arrivé à ce niveau pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers, et ce le bon moment pour utiliser mes pouvoirs.

La lumière qui entoure Reborn disparaît enfin. Tsuna et Lal regarde étonnement un homme avec un pistolet et un costume noir.

-Je ne peux pas le croire. Dit Lal. Même Reborn a…

Reborn tire un coup enflammé avec la flamme de soleil, Lal le contre avec son fusil, Tsuna se change en mode hyper, il commence à voler en évitant les tirs de Reborn. Il essaye de s'approcher de son professeur, ce dernier est très rapide. Lal Mirch bloque tous les tirs avec son fusil, mais, un des tirs les touche et tous les deux tombent. Tsuna se relève et regarde son professeur.

-Reborn ! Quoi qu'il arrive je vais te faire revenir avec moi ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est de revenir à la maison, et voir les feux d'artifices avec mes amis ! Si tu n'étais pas la, je n'aurai pas eu cette vie, j'aurais resté un Tsunaze toute ma vie ! Alors, si tu ne reviens pas, tout cela n'aura plus de sens !

-Sawada ! Lal se pose sur sa main. Reborn est notre ami, n'est ce pas ? Faisons le ensemble !

Tsuna lance son X-Burner et le combine avec le tir de fusil de Lal, un tir si puissant que même Reborn ne peut pas le bloquer, Reborn revient à son apparence normale et Tsuna court vers lui. Les gardiens arrivent enfin, une image sorte d'une lettre jetée sur le sol, une image de vendices.

-_**Vous êtes tombés dans notre piège, nous avons déjà quitté cet endroit, l'exécution de Mukuro Rokudo sera demain. Si vous voulez mourir, nous sommes au nord, vous avez échoué, les gardiens de la famille Vongola.**_

-ça veux dire que… Dit Tsuna.

-Mukuro Rokudo n'est pas ici ? S'exclame Gokudera.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Chrome en tombant sue ses genoux à cause de choc, des larmes commencent à couler sur sa joue.

Tsuna et les autres reviennent la ou Nosaru et le gang Kokuyo sont.

-Elle va voir ! Ken se dirigent vers Chrome mais M.M l'arrête.

-Laisse la Ken, tu ne sais pas comment peut elle sentir en ce moment.

Nosaru approche, elle prend la fille de son frère et essaye de la calmer.

-J'ai échoué… pardonne moi… Tante Nosaru…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nagi. Il y a toujours un peu d'espoir.

**Aéroport, Namimori**

Une femme arrive à Namimori, elle porte un pacifier orangé.

-Je dois me dépêcher de trouver les Arcobalenos. Dit elle.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Anneaux 666.

Arc : Vendicare.

* * *

**Je ne serais pas capable de faire des chapitres parce que je suis malade, et, j'espère que le chapitre est bon.**


	27. Anneau 666

**C'est vrai que je suis encore malade, mais un review m'aidera à me sentir mieux.** :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Anneau 666.

Tout le monde est revenu au Japon pour se reposer. Fran était dans la forêt, il porte sa boite dans sa main, avec des bandages sur son corps et son anneau cassé.

_« Illusions, vrai illusions, les illusions se cachent dans les vrai les illusions, les vrai illusions se cachent dans les illusions, la vérité se cache dans les mensonges, les mensonges se cachent dans la vérité. Si tu n'apprends pas ça, tu ne deviendras jamais un illusionniste. »_

Fran s'en souviens des mots de Mukuro, mais, Nosaru lui coupe les pensés en arrivant.

-Tu as des problèmes avec ta boite ? Demande elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à invoquer Nero avec sa vrai forme, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

-Alors c'est le problème. Bon, je vais te dire quelque chose. L'anneau que tu possèdes est de rang B, ton animale semble être fort, alors il aura besoin d'un anneau de rang A.

-Où est ce que je trouverai un anneau aussi fort ?

-Tien. Nosaru lui donne un anneau qui porte le numéro 666. C'est un anneau infernal, il sera plus que suffisant pour ouvrir ta boite.

Fran essaye d'allumer une flamme sur son anneau mais il ne peut pas.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu veux protéger ?

**Italie, le nord.**

-Quand allez vous finir avec lui ? Demande Julie.

-_**Demain il sera exécuté, et comme promis, c'est à toi de le faire, Julie Kaoto. **_Répondent les Vendices

-J'attends avec impatience.

… … … … … … … … … …

« _Prends mon pouvoir, Nagi, tu seras peut être capable de sauver ton bien aimé Mukuro. »_

-Quoi ? S'exclame Chrome. C'est trop noir qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir. Ou es tu ?

_« Dans ta tête. Si tu utilises ta flamme de vie, tu seras capable de sauver ton cher Mukuro. Je suis une partie de toi, et je connais comment tu sens envers lui. »_

-Eh ?

_« Tu t'en souviens de ce qui s'est passé, ce jour la ? »_

-Que dis tu ? Je ne te comprends pas !

_« Essaye de t'en souvenir, de ce qu'il t'as fais. »_

Une lumière apparaît devant elle.

_« Tu veux toujours le sauver ? »_

-Ce jour…

**Japon.**

Un homme d'affaire était dans son bureau, sa secrétaire entre.

-Monsieur, il y'a une femme qui veut te voir.

-Je n'ai pas de temps.

-Elle dit que c'est important.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas le temps pour elle !

-Même si c'est ta grande sœur, Max ? Nosaru entre.

-N… Nosaru ? J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

-Ce n'est pas important, je dois te parler.

-A propos de quoi ?

-A propos de Nagi.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Cane Nero.

Arc : Vendicare.


End file.
